V The Crossing of Stars
by Commander Zurtok
Summary: Team Star Fox meets Team Star Defender. Fox recalls memories the Doctor pre 1st Doctor. What sorts of misadventures await? R and R if you please.


The Crossing of Stars

Fox McCloud was enjoying swimming in the waters of Corneria. He and his team finally got a chance to rest.

"Hey, Fox, did you forget the black cherry sodas?" Krystal asked, pawing through the cooler."

"I would not be surprised if I did; you are the only one that drinks that crap." Fox muttered.

"What was that?"

"I might have, sweetie, sorry."

He climbed out of the water and shook the water from his fur. "Why don't you forget the soda? This is such a lovely beach and we are all alone on it." Fox said giving her an amorous look. He climbed on top of her and they locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Just as Fox was about to go further, the space plane passed overhead and landed nearby. "Bloody hell, never a moment's peace."

"Terrific." Krystal straightened her top.

"All systems show green. Atmosphere checks out. Life form readings show this planet is populated but by what I cannot tell. Although, I would speculate they look something like that." Jason said, pointing out the front window at Fox.

"Anthropomorphic foxes, how interesting; who knows what other animals we'll see." Brendon said. "I might as well find out if he's friendly."

"For his sake he had better be." Melissa remarked, grabbing a laser rifle off the rack.

"Melissa, you got to pull the reins in a bit on the violence."

"As long as everyone stays alive I will." She cocked the rifle.

"Oh Lordy." Brendon opened the main hatch. "Oh Lordy."

There stood Fox in his Speedo bathing suit. "Back again for more misadventures I see. Doc, I am glad to see you again. It has been so long since you were here. I see you've regenerated. What is it now? Face it, where you show up trouble comes with you."

"I think you're a bit confused." Brendon jumped to the ground. "While we are friendly we are not who you think. My name is Starboy, this is Stargirl and this ooof!" Jason tripped out the hatch and landed on Brendon.

"Wow, soft landing. Sorry, Starboy. Captain of Outer Space at your service but you can call me captain. Is there any place the doctor has not been?"

"Is there a chiropractor on the planet?" Brendon's spine cracked when he tried to get up.

"Let me help." Fox grabbed Brendon under his arms. "I have a feeling this will hurt for a moment."

"Me too." Crack! "Oww!!" Brendon yelled. Melissa giggled to herself. "Hmm, that actually feels better. Thank you, Mr.?"

"Fox McCloud. Mr_._ McCloud was my father, and this is my wife, Krystal."

Krystal had come to see what was going on. At the sight of her Brendon and Jason's jaws fell to their knees. "Is everything all right, dear?"

"Just fine, let me introduce Starboy, Stargirl, and the Captain of Outer Space."

Brendon and Jason were still stunned so Melissa spoke. "We are Team Star Defender." She elbowed Brendon then stomped on Jason's foot.

"Oof, yes we are Team Star Defender." Brendon said. "I can see the inevitable questions so I'll just answer them now. Yes, we are acquainted with the Doctor."

"He's not still a cranky old man is he?" Fox inquired.

"The Doctor, Doctor who?" Krystal asked.

"Let's not go there again. It was lovely meeting you two but we have to be going." Melissa said sideways to Brendon. "Let's get out of here before something happens."

Yet another infamous example of speaking too soon, two small crafts landed nearby. "It's Falco and Peppy." They climbed out of their fighters.

"Fox, we-" Peppy stopped short when he saw Brendon and the others.

"Peppy, Falco this is Team Star Defender, Starboy, Stargirl, and the Captain of Outer Space these are Falco Lombardi and Peppy Hare. We are Team Star Fox, well, we're not all here. Where is Slippy?"

"He is with Rob getting the Great Fox ready." Falco said.

"So what brought you here?"

"Honestly, they did. The spatial distortions grabbed our attention." Peppy said.

"How far away were you?" Jason asked.

"We were in the Macwood System approximately seven light-years from the Lylat system." Peppy said.

"If you detected it that far out, then someone else may have detected it as well." Brendon said.

"If someone did it would not be anyone of consequence." Falco said. "We have killed all our enemies that matter."

"Sounds like we will get along just fine." Melissa thought. "Ahem, so what are we waiting for?" She asked.

"We will be here for at least 36 hours while the doctor's device recharges." Jason said.

"Figures." Melissa groaned.

"I do not suppose I can persuade you to join us for dinner aboard the Great Fox?" Fox offered.

"Certainly, we could use the break and it would give us a chance to get to know you better." Brendon said.

"Oh, brother." Falco and Melissa muttered together. Each had heard the other, and they shot each other glances of approval.

* * *

"So there we were; busy shooting down enemy fighters when this large ship appears out of nowhere." Fox started laughing. "It just sits there and I'm yelling into the radio for it to scram but got no response! We are working to keep the fighters away from the ship. Finally, when it was all over, the ship landed on Corneria. We followed but it was nowhere to be seen. It had vanished into thin air." Fox drifted into the past as he told the story.

* * *

Fox drummed his fingers on his fighter console. "Slippy, Falco, and Peppy: we all agree we saw that ship and this is where it landed, right?"

"I saw it and I sure as anything know I am not crazy." Falco said, jumping out of his fighter. "I am not crazy, but I'll be darned if I see the ship."

Falco lost over 100 feathers when he felt a tap on his shoulder. His yell scared the rest of the team into coronaries.

"Excitable creatures, aren't you?" A man dressed in a jumpsuit type ensemble with long orange-ish hair was the one who scared them all. "I know you're all wondering who I am and why I am here."

"Personally, I was wondering _what_ you are and _where_ you came from." Slippy replied.

The man snorted, "I am the Doctor, a time lord from the planet Galifrey."

"What I meant was, where did you come from just now?" Slippy said.

The doctor walked up to a rock about 10 feet tall and opened a door in it.

"No wonder we couldn't see it." Fox grumbled.

"It is called a chameleon circuit, it adapts to whatever surroundings it happens to be in."

* * *

"Well he fixed whatever it was that was wrong, but got badly injured in the process. He then seemed to change into another person. He called it regenerating. He became a gray-haired old man. I thought there was no way he could become any crankier but damned if he didn't." Fox shook his head.

"We have not seen him since then." Slippy said. "We thought he was back."

"Sorry to disappoint you. The universe we appear in is random. The doctor installed a device that allows us to travel between universes." Brendon said.

Peppy spit his drink across the table right into Falco's face. "The Doctor told us that is extremely dangerous. We are talking permanent damage to the barriers between universes, sorry, Falco."

"The Doctor said he had solved that problem at last. So, you don't have to have a stroke. I do not suppose any of you can repair an inter-universal portal generator?" Jason asked.

"Rob, can you come here a second?" Fox called.

"Yes, Fox?" Their robot companion replied.

"What do you say we leave these guys to their techno talk and I will show you about the ship?" Falco asked Melissa.

In no time at all they were away from the table and walking the ship and discussing battle tactics.

"You aren't happy about being here I gather." Falco said.

"You are perceptive, but I am not trying to hide it. I just want to get home as quickly as possible." Melissa replied. "But even if we just jump from place to place, it is very possible we will never get home."

"You will get home eventually." Falco put his hand on her shoulder. "We will do everything we can to- SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Meanwhile. . .

Jason went to the engine room with Peppy. Brendon stayed at the table with Fox, Krystal, and Slippy.

"The Doctor said something about 'fantasy transformation'. I know that Melissa has become a tactical strategist warrior. Jason clearly has become an engineer. I can easily pilot the space plane, but I feel I have more knowledge yet to be tapped."

Fox opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ship shuddering violently. "What the hell have those two done to the Great Fox now?"

"That sounded like a laser blast." Slippy said.

The ship rocked again throwing Falco into the room. "It was, we're under attack! Whoever they are they took out our weapons with the first shot!"

"Don't you people believe in shields?!" Brendon yelled. He whispered a plan he had hatched to Fox.

They all regrouped on the bridge. The four ships formed up in front of the Great Fox.

"Great Fox cannot withstand another hit." Rob said.

"What are they doing?" Peppy asked.

Melissa scowled fiercely at the ships. "They want us to see clearly who will be our demise."

"We are being hailed." Slippy said.

"Answer, it will buy us time." Melissa ordered. "Jason, Brendon, to the space plane. Brendon, I do not suppose you thought to add a cloaking device to the space plane."

"Now, Melissa you know me better than that." Brendon replied.

Fox waited until they were off the bridge then opened the comms channel. "My God."

You can imagine the shock when team Star Wolf appeared on the screen. "Surprised to see us, Fox?" Star Wolf asked.

"We've clearly been upgraded." Leon hissed.

"We got the drop on you this time." Pigma gloated.

"We cannot destroy you in a fair battle so this will be anything but fair." Andrew said.

"It is time to die, Star Fox." Star Wolf said, powering his weapons.

Krystal embraced Fox and waited for death. Star Wolf's team fired simultaneously.

Something unseen deflected the lasers. "What in the heck?!" Star Wolf and Fox exclaimed.

"Do not touch our friends!" Melissa shouted into the radio. The space plane uncloaked. "You like to play with lasers? Play with these!" Melissa locked laser cannons on Star Wolf's team and began firing at the ships. "Those damn ships have regenerative shields too! Let's see them regenerate from this!" She locked a compliment of Vulcan missiles onto them.

Melissa fired the missiles. This took the Star Wolf team entirely by surprise. The missiles found their marks and knocked out the shields of all four fighters. Star Wolf gave the order to retreat.

"No, you won't get away; Starboy, after them!"

Something stopped him from pursuing. "Let them go, we are not murderers."

"Starboy, let us take it from here. We will make sure this time those bastards stay dead!" Fox said, as their four fighters passed.

"We cannot let them go after Star Wolf alone." Jason said.

Brendon piloted the space plane after Fox. As luck would have it Star Wolf was only playing possum.

"I do not know who you are. I do not care. If you interfere again you will be destroyed." Star Wolf said through the radio.

Melissa answered as Brendon bade her to. "Then get ready cause we are about to interfere."

"Could you think of anything triter to say?" Brendon thought. He never said it as this was not the time for squabbling.

"You have been warned now it is time to pay the price." Star Wolf said.

"I never thought that would be said seriously." Jason said.

Melissa shook her head. "I do not like this situation. They are up to something."

"I'm shoring up the shields just in case." Brendon said.

The Star Fox team appeared behind the space plane.

"Initiate the plan." Star Wolf ordered. Their four fighters formed up and fired steady beams that converged at a point in space. "By the way Team Star Defender, some friends have a score to settle!"

"Starboy, I am detecting space pirate signatures! How is that possible?!"

"You are not the only ones who can travel between universes. We've been watching you since you arrived." Leon said.

"We'll make you a deal. You agree to mind your own affairs and I will send you home. Oh, yes I have the power to do that." Star Wolf said.

Brendon nodded to Melissa. "You'll destroy this system and crush any who oppose you. We will not allow that. The answer is three words: go to hell. All fighters bring your modifications online. It's game time." Fox and Brendon switched places via teleport. Brendon immediately took after Star Wolf. "The thing about stealing technology is the designer knows how to counter it."

Brendon began firing furiously at Star Wolf. Their shields now useless Team Star Wolf had no choice but to run and let the portal fizzle out. "We've come back twice before. We will do it a third time!"

"No, you won't you will be vaporized in space this time!" Falco yelled back, locking a bomb on Leon. "Welcome to the last moments of your life." Falco squeezed the trigger.

Brendon was too fixed on destroying Star Wolf to notice to carnage taking place around him. Star Wolf entered the atmosphere of Katina. He barely managed to land and get away before what was left of his fighter exploded. Brendon landed and grabbed a laser rifle before jumping out. "That's right run and hide, Melissa loves the hunt." Brendon whipped out his communicator. "The chase is afoot, just up your alley, Melissa." A fighter landed nearby and Falco jumped out.

"Up my alley, too, which way did that slime slug go?"

Melissa appeared next to Brendon. "Killing needs to be done, so point the way."

Brendon pointed to the south, "Fetch."

Melissa and Falco took off like rockets after Star Wolf. The others and the space plane landed near to Brendon. Once again, Jason tripped out the hatch landing conveniently on some cushion moss. "Soft landing again but, Bren- err Starboy, remind me to install stairs."

"So, what happened while I was chasing Star Wolf?" Brendon asked, glaring daggers at Jason.

"Team Star Wolf is gone forever. All except Wolf himself…" Fox stopped when he saw Melissa and Falco returning.

"Include the wolf dead too." Melissa said, holding up the head of Star Wolf.

"I say we put this on a pike on Venom as a warning." Falco said.

Brendon took Melissa aside. "I told you to tone it down a bit."

"Falco, did the head severing. I just sniped the wolf." Melissa argued.

"Sniped, huh? Where? There were no laser burns on the head."

"Right in the kiwis."

"Yeeee, I shouldn't have asked. Hey, Captain, is the space plane ready yet?"

"It is now. We can leave whenever, Starboy."

"Well, Stargirl, we owe you a lot." Fox said. "We owe you all a great deal."

Brendon grasped Fox's paw. "You cannot be in debt to a friend." Fox embraced Brendon. Although he was a bit shocked by this Brendon returned the embrace

Melissa looked at Falco. "It was fun hunting with you. We may never meet again so I want you to know, I won't forget you." She then kissed him on the cheek.

Peppy, Slippy, Brendon, Fox, and Jason all slapped and held their heads then simultaneously said, "Oh, sentiment."

"Come on you two get in the space plane." Jason called.

"Sorry got to go!" Melissa grabbed Brendon and pulled him into the space plane the hatch closed and the plane took off.

Brendon looked out the window to see Team Star Fox waving goodbye just before entering another portal.

"Well, that is that. I suppose we should do something with this head. and what the hell is that whooshing sound?" Fox asked.

Slowly the Tardis appeared and the Doctor came out with Samus. "It seems we missed the party." Samus said.

"Fox, how are you guys!" The Doctor shouted happily.

"Who are you two?" Fox asked.

"It's me, the Doctor and this is my new assistant, Samus Aron. Yes, I've regenerated nine times to be precise. We detected spatial instabilities corresponding to Samus' universe."

"Must be those space pirates Starboy was talking about." Slippy said.

"Team Star Defender was here?!" The Doctor shouted.

"Yeah, you missed them by a few seconds." Fox said.

Continued in The Lion's Share of Trouble


End file.
